


The Knight's Reign

by DaughterofDarkness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Concubine James T. Kirk, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genius James T. Kirk, Knight James T. Kirk, M/M, Prince Spock (Star Trek), Strategy & Tactics, but it turns into an
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: James T. Kirk, Son of General George S. Kirk, was enlisted in his country's army. He wanted to live up to his father's name, but his superiors decided he wasn't good enough. They refused to let him advance through the ranks, leaving him stuck as a knight.Spock knew what was happening, could watch the belittlement from his window. He knew of a solution that would help them both. His parents wanted him to marry a woman he hated and who hated him back. If James would be his concubine then he could promise him a seat at the war table.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Knight's Reign

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on pinterest. I'll try to link it if I can figure out how to. I hope you like this!
> 
> Also my friend is helping me with historical stuff, my period of history is the American Civil War - the end of WWII, but he knows all about the crusades and medieval time periods. So thanks to him though he's probably never going to see this.  
> Credit to Wikipedia for the lullaby, I changed some words around so it'd be easier to read but it's a rewritten Old English nativity song supposedly sung by the Virgin Mary to Christ.

"Harder! Faster! Quicker on your feet! You'll never be part of the King's Army if you weasels don't shape up!" Captain Komack stopped next to Jim, "Kirk! What the hell do you think you're doing? Your form is shit and if you keep it up you're gonna land your ass in the dungeons! Fix it! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Jim fixed his, already flawless, form and went back to his practice.

"You're useless Kirk! Your daddy died saving your worthless ass and this is how you repay him? The great hero George Kirk's son, failing at his basic training!" Komack Screamed in his face. "Get cleaned up and I want the equipment room SPOTLESS by the time the rest of the battalion is done doing things _right_!"

"Yes sir!" Jim put his sword in his sheath and made his way to the barracks so he could get ready to scrub the equipment room for the nth time this week. 

_"Really I'm doing a page's work. I'm a knight I should be doling out these ridiculous chores, not doing them. No use in complaining Jim"_ He thought to himself. _"It won't get Komack off your ass. Doesn't seem like anything ever will but what're you gonna do about it?"_

Jim quickly set to work with his chores, better to get it done before the time it was due, in case Komack decides to let practice out early. Jim whistles to himself as he works. A tune his mother sang to him and his brother before she left when he was six.

"Lullay, mine Liking, my dear Son, mine Sweeting,  
Lullay, my dear heart, mine own dear darling.

"I saw a fair maiden, sitting and sing,  
She lulled a little child a sweet lording:

"Lullay, mine Liking, my dear Son, mine Sweeting,  
Lullay, my dear heart, mine own dear darling.

"That very lord is He that made all things  
Of all lords He is Lord (and) King of all king.

"Lullay, mine Liking, my dear Son, mine Sweeting,  
Lullay, my dear heart, mine own dear darling.

"There was much melody at that Child's birth,  
All that were in heaven's bliss, they made mickle mirth.

"Lullay, mine Liking, my dear Son, mine Sweeting,  
Lullay, my dear heart, mine own dear darling.

"Angels bright they sang that night and saiden to that Child,  
"Blessed be Thou, and so be she that is both meek and mild."

"Lullay, mine Liking, my dear Son, mine Sweeting,  
Lullay, my dear heart, mine own dear darling.

"Pray we now to that Child, and to His mother dear,  
Grant them His blessing that now maken cheer.

"Lullay, mine Liking, my dear Son, mine Sweeting,  
Lullay, my dear heart, mine own dear darling."

"That was a beautiful song." A voice from behind him said.

"Ah! Who are you?" Jim yelped.

"I am no one, I am simply here because you caught my eye."

"Oh yeah? Sorry man, I can't do much of anything for you, Captain Komack will be here soon and this place has got to be spotless by the time he's here."

"Captain Komack can't do anything to me."

"Oh yeah? And who exactly are y-" Jim turned and saw who he was talking to.

"I am Spock."

"The Crown Prince!" Jim dropped to his knees. "I apologize for my attitudes earlier sir. I beg thee for forgiveness."

"No offense is taken Ser James. Please raise off the ground. I have a proposition for you." Spock turned towards the door. "I'll go talk to the Captain and I expect you to be changed and inside my ready room in 30 minutes." Spock left the room and a shell shocked Jim, who hurriedly left to his room and readied himself.

When Jim reached the ready room he was met by a guard who decided he wasn't allowed to pass.

"No admittance unless the Prince declares."

"I know that, he told me to come here."

"Why would the Prince want to speak to a knight who only got where he is because of his daddy." The guard sneered.

Spock appeared in the doorway. "I asked to speak to Ser James, Mr. Giotto. My reasons for it are mine and his to know." 

Giotto paled. "Yes sir!"

"Come now James, we have much to talk about." Jim followed Spock into his ready room and sat in the chair across from Spock.

"I assume you wish to know why I asked you here." It wasn't a question.

Jim answered anyway, "Yes sir."

"It has come to my attention you have been victimized by your superiors. Captain Komack in particular. Is this true, or am I misreading the situation?"

"I wouldn't call it victimization sir, the Captain didn't like my dad, Captain Kirk, so he takes his frustrations out on me."

"I see. On to my propostition. My parents intend to marry me and a princess of another kingdom for a political alliance. I do not wish for this to happen as the woman I am to marry is one I have been taunted by since I was a small child." Spock waited for Jim to take in the information he was just given. "My mother told me the only way I could get out of the marriage is if I found someone to be by my side before the end of the month."

"I'm confused as to where I fit into the plan? Do you want me to find you a girl?" Jim was confused, why would a prince need him to get _him_ a date

"No James, I do not care for those of the opposite sex."

"So you want me to find you a guy." Jim looked a bit less confused.

Spock sighed. "No James." Jim looked more confused than ever.

"Then what am I supposed to do? You don't want a girl, you don't want a guy, what am I supposed to - Oh."

"Yes, oh. James I want you to be my consort for the next few months so I do not have to marry T'Pring."

"What exactly does that entail on my end?"

"You will be required to show up to castle functions with me, take classes on proper etiquette, and, as per the rituals of our country, male consorts are required to walk the castle grounds shirtless. To display the ritual jewelry you will be presented."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Your training will continue under the instruction of Captain Pike. You will attend strategy and tactics meetings with me. You will also get a room in the castle connected to mine and a bi-weekly allowance for you to do with as you please." Spock took a breath. "Please take as long as you wish to come up with an answer. I must have one by next week."

"I have my answer now. But I have questions first."

"Ask away."

"Why me? I mean you could have anyone in the country but you want me. Why?"

"I chose you because of your beauty and intelligence. You stand unquestioned in those realms. Your tactical genius has been credited many times, though never by Komack."

"I accept. But my allowance goes to my brother and his family. They need it more than me."

Spock nodded. "Then let us go over our 'cover story' for my parents. They will not let someone they think I have only just met be my consort."

Jim and Spock walked into Spock's room and conversed about their lives and their 'cover story', each learning things they never would have suspected about the other.

They part ways for the night and agree to meet again the next day.

_"Man, I hope this works out well."_ Jim thought, not knowing that while he was thinking about the day in his lonely little hut, the prince was doing the same in his vast room.

_"This better work, I cannot have pulled James into this only for him to not succeed. He does not deserve_ _that."_ Spock thought, knowing he wasn't going to sllep well that night. He had too much on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, stay safe and healthy!


End file.
